


Remedy

by itsmewhitney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmewhitney/pseuds/itsmewhitney
Summary: Levi is sick and Hange makes soup.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: The adventures of clean freak and four eyes





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how you guys manage to write more than 1000 words! Also, I'm sure there are mistakes in this, but enjoy!

Levi rarely got sick.

It was usually Hange, with her poor hygiene and inclination towards everything gross who would inevitably succumb to whatever bug was going around or rather, whatever bug _she_ brought around from her lab. Her bouts of illness were the only times Levi had seen the hyperactive woman still for more than 5 minutes. Despite the telltale coughing, viscous snot running from her nose, or a fever that would sting to the touch, she would swear on her life that she is fine and beg him to let her do her work. Her pleading never worked however, mostly because it was hard to maintain her usual tenacity when she could barely manage the energy to stand.

He would, however, compromise by allowing her to read while in bed, begrudgingly accepting his indefinite displacement to the couch. So when he found himself in a semi-conscious state insisting that he is okay, with little energy to resist, he allowed the hands on his shoulders to steer him back towards the bedroom.

“The indestructible Levi has fallen prey to the flu. Who will win in this battle of attrition? The small man or the even smaller virus?” Hange commentated, one hand to her lips imitating a mic, the other pulling the blanket over his torso.

“It’s always a loss for me once I have to put up with you,” Levi retorted. His usually snarky tone was diminished and the scowl he attempted, a pathetic rendition of his commonplace expression.

“I love you too,” Hange replied, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving the bedroom.

She returned a few minutes later and set a glass of water and two ibuprofen tablets on the bedside table despite knowing fully well that the medication would be ignored. But…a girl could hope. Levi was already sound asleep, his soft, dark hair cascading down the smooth skin of his forehead. He looked more relaxed this way and, in that moment, Hange wished she had the willpower to wake up first on mornings for the sole purpose of admiring her shorty, but even 8 alarms couldn’t currently help her.

Back in the kitchen, she had an idea.

Thumbing her way through the stiff pages of the cookbook (an obvious sign of its disuse), she searched for a recipe for vegetable soup. The instructions seemed simple enough- nothing a scientist like herself couldn’t follow, right? She had done many experiments to date and with much more elaborate preparation. This, she thought, was easy peasy.

She foraged through the fridge for the listed ingredients and was thankful when she found everything she needed. Carrots, potatoes, corn, onions, garlic, and celery lined the kitchen counter. The first step was prepping the ingredients. She was skilled enough with a kitchen knife and made light work of cutting the veggies.

Next, she added some vegetable stock to a pot along with the array of vegetables and placed it onto the fire. While waiting for the soup to finish, she decided to catch up on some reading, splaying herself across their large couch. The previous night of grueling experimentation and the early start to her morning finally caught up with her and the words on the page began to blur under her drooping eyelids. She closed her eyes, finally succumbing to the enticing pull of slumber, the soup a distant memory.

=

The acrid smell of burning food reached him through the cracks of the bedroom door. The assault to his senses pulled him from his slumber, but it was the idea of an unsupervised Hange in the kitchen that had him out of bed, in search of the culprit.

He followed the revolting fumes to the kitchen expecting to find Hange there. Instead, he found a pot on the stove with what appeared to be a mush of vegetables, the base blackened, and whatever liquid that might have once been there, now evaporated.

He quickly turned off the stove and began his search for the woman who was clearly out to kill him.

He found her in the living room, her long limbs splayed in all directions over the couch, a forgotten book overturned on the floor. She wore an expression of peace and serenity, starkly contrasting with the haphazard nest of brown hair that cocooned her face. He allowed himself to stare for a while, admiring the crazy, beautiful woman before him. When he got his fill, he decided to order food before venturing to wake up his four eyed freak. 

=

The first sensation she noted was a sharp pain to her shin. The second, was the smell of burning soup. Hange got up with a start, her vision momentarily going black with the sudden motion. When she came to, she was greeted by a mildly annoyed Levi looming over her, his right leg poised to deliver another kick to her shin.

“If this virus doesn’t kill me, you surely will,” Levi began, his voice still weak and hoarse.

“I try,” she replied, earning her an eye roll. She studied him for a bit, looking for signs of improvement. His complexion was returning, but he still looked significantly ill.

“Was some of it at least salvageable?” she asked, nudging her head in the direction of the kitchen.

“Even with my impaired senses, it tastes like shit.”

Hange was quick with her retort. “You seem to know a lot about what shit tastes like.”

“I’m reminded of it every time I kiss you,” he smirked, enjoying the ridiculous banter between them. “Anyway, I ordered us food because I’m not ready to die as yet.”

“Would you like another reminder?” she teased, one eyebrow cocked suggestively.

“Wha-” Levi began, but was promptly interrupted by Hange’s lips on his own.

“There, you’re almost healed.” She pulled him down onto the couch to join her, smothering him with more kisses – the only medication he willingly endures.


End file.
